Jesus, Take the Wheel
by thinkofme330
Summary: Basically the song, except with One Tree Hill characters, mainly Brooke. This is a horrible summary, but I would really love it if you you would please read and review!


AN- Hey guys! I know that the whole world is sick of hearing this song, but I was listening to it the other day and couldn't help myself. It's basically the story of the song except One Tree Hill-erized. It's just a tiny one shot I wrote when facing some writer's block, but I hope you like it! Please read and **review! **You know how much I love them. BTW- Lyrics are by Carrie Underwood.

Diclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill or the lyrics. But it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Jesus, Take the Wheel

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

Brooke was sitting behind the wheel of her run-down Honda, making her way down the interstate. North Carolina to Ohio is a long drive, but Brooke didn't care. She had to take Elise to see Keith and Karen. They hadn't seen her since the day she was born, and she had grown so much. And she had promised herself that Elise would never miss any of the classic childhood memories as she had. Starting with the perfect Christmas. Elise deserved that, even if Brooke didn't.

_It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

Brooke felt tears forming in her eyes. She silently cursed. She was tired of it. Tired of hurting. Lucas had left. That was all there was to it. He left her and Elise and Keith and Karen and everyone who loved him. He just picked up and left, leaving Brooke scared and confused. They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to raise Elise together. That was six months ago. Elise had turned four months old December 23. Lucas was a jerk.

The car was now speeding down the interstate. Brooke was letting out her anger on the gas. It didn't really matter. No one else was on the road at midnight on Christmas Eve. They were all home with their families. Brooke put a little more pressure on the gas petal, angry that Lucas had taken away Elise's family. If he were still around, they wouldn't be driving down the highway at midnight. If he was still around, Brooke wouldn't have had to take her four-month-old into a smoky strip club on Christmas Eve to watch her mommy dance. Brooke would've been able to buy her daughter food and clothes without degrading herself to dancing naked for married business men. But he had left. Brooke added even more speed to the car, and drove away her bitterness. Before she knew it, her wheels had left the ground and she was spinning.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

Brooke frantically grabbed at the wheel while visions of her future flashed before her eyes. Or Elise's future she should say. Her first steps. Her first word. Her first day of pre-school. Her first day of middle school. Her first date. Her first boyfriend. Her wedding. Her children. Brooke's heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe. She was scared, and before she new it, Brooke had let go of the wheel.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

The car spun into the shoulder, skidding to a stop inches away from a tree. Brooke immediately turned around to check on Elise. Tears began falling from her eyes when she saw her little girl fast asleep in her car seat. She couldn't believe that she had taken her daughter into a strip club. If Brooke wanted a future for her daughter, she knew that she needed one for herself. This wasn't her. It wasn't Brooke. Brooke had integrity. Brooke had strength. Brooke had faith. Three things the person she had become was sorely lacking. She hated the person she was. Guilt filled her heart, and she lowered her head to the steering wheel and she began to pray.

"God," She whispered, "I can't believe who I am. I'm a stripper. That's not who I wanted to be. How did I turn out to be such an awful person? Why am I like this? God, I hate myself right now. All I want is to protect the beautiful child in the backseat of this car. But I'm bringing her into strip clubs, and speeding with her in the car. I don't want to be this girl anymore. I don't want my daughter to grow up with this person as a mother. I surrender. Okay? I surrender. You can have my life. You can have my daughter's life. I trust you. Please, just, take it out of my hands. Jesus, take the wheel. Please, take the wheel."

_Oh I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh take it take it from me_


End file.
